


Night Of The Living U.N.C.L.E.

by VirginiaMcCooley



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Halloween tale for Spikesgirl58.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Of The Living U.N.C.L.E.

 

He never cried. Not after being tortured. Not after being shot. Not even after the death of his beloved mentor, Alexander Waverly.

He cried now.

_Iiilllyyyaaa..._

His head snapped up. The cemetery was empty. Just his imagination. He lowered his head again.

_Iiilllyyyaaa..._

This time, he jumped straight to his feet. Nothing. Just the wind. The wind calling his name. The wind calling his name with Napoleon's voice. He was losing his mind.

_Iiilllyyyaaa..._

"Stop it!" He clapped his hands over his ears.

_Iiilllyyyaaa..._

He began to run, no direction in mind. Gravestones passed by in fast motion. He ran until he fell from sheer exhaustion.

_Iiilllyyyaaa..._

He opened his eyes. He had fallen on top of a grave. Napoleon's grave. It was too much. Everything went black.

_Iiilllyyyaaa..._

"ILLYA!"

He woke so forcibly that he fell off the couch.

"You've been watching horror movies again, haven't you?" Napoleon sighed and shook his head. "You know they give you nightmares."

The terror from the dream was quickly becoming embarrassment at being caught.

"Come to bed. You look like you need some comforting."

Illya liked the sound of that. He took one last look at "Night Of The Living Dead" before turning off the television. He shivered. Napoleon was right - as much as he enjoyed horror films, he _never_ wanted to have a dream like that again.

"Illya?"

There was nothing haunting about that call. "On my way!" He was eagerly looking forward to Napoleon's "comforting."  



End file.
